


Tumblr Drabbles; Big Hero 6 Edition

by artoni



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabbles, NSFW, dubcon, shortfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artoni/pseuds/artoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection(s) of my shorter works for BH6 that weren't considered long enough to warrant a full story of their own.<br/>(Individual chapters will have major warnings in the titles, more specific ones in the notes. Not all tags in the heading apply to all chapters. First CH is mostly harmless so you can figure things out from there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am Stretched On Your Grave [CALLAGHAN]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giftdrabble to [oddsynchronicity](http://tmblr.co/mfhLl16TkDhR4krSYjqpKZg) @ Tumblr. Everybody aboard the 'robert callaghan loves people too strongly to even consider having healthy coping mechanisms regarding their loss' train, choo choo!  
> Title is in reference to an [old irish poem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL7jTF9Q-o0).  
>  **WARNINGS;** None.

Robert Callaghan has always prided himself on being a strong man. Even during the worst of times, he has often acted as a pillar for his friends and those few who could call themselves his family. He knows loss, he understands loss, and it isn't as though he's so alien to it that he can't offer sympathy or even empathy...

However, he has never known loss like this.

As the drizzle rains down around them, everyone else who loved her makes their comments and offers their condolences, but here- he's a lone pillar, not so much ignoring those who approach him so much as barely conscious of their presence. They find him a poor conversationalist, and for the moment, seem to have drawn that taking care of Abigail while he stands at the edge of the fresh-dug grave is what he needs.

Which it isn't; what he needs is for this not to have ever happened. He needs the cold, still form buried underneath soaked dirt to still be by his side, to still be laughing, smiling, teasing, he'd even take her scolding him for staying up at all hours of the night when he needed to take care of Abigail while she ran out and did some errands...

He swallows, once, finally looking down at the pale rose in his hand. It, too, is dripping wet- the water that the umbrella has caught has dripped down on to it, whereupon the drops get caught in the many folds of the petals. The way they run and finally fall towards the ground, they almost look like tears, as if the flower itself is crying for him.

Which is so strange, because he hasn't shed a single tear since last night, when he'd cried himself to sleep realizing that this was going to be the final goodbye. This, here, is where he's going to have to eventually turn and walk away and leave her be...

His grip tightens on the stem, digging in to a thorn. He does not _want_ to let her go. He still wants her, he still needs her, perhaps as long as he does not cry here he has not yet said that goodbye...

Swallowing again, Robert knows that for a foolish thought. Still, it seems like hours before he is finally able to bring himself to let go, and the rose finally slips from his hand to fall lightly upon the grave. And when he is finally able to bring himself to turn and walk away, which seems like another few hours later...it is only so that he can take Abigail's hand, consenting to her vocal desire to go for a walk, and he lets her lead him down the path before them, alone.  



	2. Breathing Room [CALLAKREI; NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So we've both breathed in some nitrous oxide. Time for some honest feelings, I think."  
>  **WARNINGS;** NSFW, Dubcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my attempt at signaling [pressedandwelldressed](http://tmblr.co/mKelBet5LEYrYzYO3d-YIDQ) that I'd Totally Be Down For RPing That Shit, Don't You Fucking Try To Hide It From Me.
> 
> It worked.
> 
> ([Antihero AU](http://artoni.tumblr.com/post/111398158782/could-you-explain-a-bit-about-the-anti-hero-au), in which Krei ended up with his face cut open courtesy of Callaghan, and then decides to try being a hero because Reasons.)

In his defense, he had only expected Robert to do his little giggle again, maybe be 'honest' enough to reveal few things that could be used against him; he hadn't quite expected his own filter to be knocked aside in the process, and then him to feel the high, and then those taunting words to slip right out of his mouth. 

Krei had not in the slightest expected this to end up with him pinned on his back, Callaghan's weight not quite smothering him, and damn him if he can barely tell _whose_ hand is reaching between them and _fuck, fuck, fuck_!  
  
It's- far tighter than he'd like, but then all of this is rougher than he'd like, and he's no stranger to any sort of thing like this but it _has_ been some time and he's never- _quite_ \- had anything quite like this, not with a hand that seems as focused on _hurting_ him as it does stroking them _both_ , not with a mouth on his neck that's alternating between biting and sucking at it and he's going to be a _mess_ when this is all over but he's hardly _passive_ , here. He may be making enough noise for the both of them (not that Callaghan is _silent_ ), but with his hands free he feels like he's pulling hair hard enough for it to pull _out_ , to say nothing of how tightly he's holding on _period_  
  
The worst part is that he can still Robert's voice from before, _nitrous has a short period of effect unless constantly applied, you **moron** -_  
  
He's _relatively_ certain that it's worn off by now. The other man's certainly aware enough to have moved his mouth upwards, nipping briefly at those _stupid_ scars at Krei's face with a low growl that _should_ make him repulsed but is somehow only _turning him on even more_.  
  
And yet neither of them are taking any steps to pull away, or even slow down, and Alistair has a moment of _fuck this/it/ **me**_ before turning his mouth so he can bite _back_ with the next grind of his hips.


End file.
